


Leggy aziraphale

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, all credit and blame goes solely to plot generator dot co dot uk, and aziraphale's legs, aziraphale's legs appreciation post, broke crowley, ineffable husbands, or something we dont know, some credit can also go to aziraphale, thank u plot generator dot uk ONCE AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which aziraphale is chilling out in neil gaiman's house for some unexplained reason. everything is tickety-boo, until crowley shows up and asks for money.





	Leggy aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/gifts), [incalyscent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalyscent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sexy anthony j crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367103) by Anonymous. 

> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/ did all the hard work, AGAIN.  
yes, it's us: bet you thought you'd seen the last of us. whoops.
> 
> mr gaiman, if you're reading this.......... we r sincerely sorry  
(or are we?)  
<strike>probs not</strike>

aziraphale was thinking about crowley again. crowley was a clever demon with ace legs and trans fingernails.

aziraphale walked over to the window and reflected on his deserted surroundings. He had always hated snooty neil gaiman's house with its giant, gloopy gaiman. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel afraid.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. It was the a clever figure of crowley .

aziraphale gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a leggy, ruthless, wine drinker with bony legs and gay fingernails_._ His friends saw him as an adventurous, afraid angel. Once, he had even helped a concerned hozier recover from a flying accident.

But not even a leggy person who had once helped a concerned hozier recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what crowley had in store today.

The moon shone like loving horses, making aziraphale sneezy. aziraphale grabbed a ribbed rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As aziraphale stepped outside and crowley came closer, he could see the hollow smile on his face.

"Look aziraphale," growled crowley, with a delightful glare that reminded aziraphale of clever snakes. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want love. You owe me 2606 moneys."

aziraphale looked back, even more sneezy and still fingering the ribbed rock. "crowley, you must think I was born," he replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two tall, teeny tsunamis rampaging at a very trans disco, which had leg music playing in the background and two gay uncles laughing to the beat.

aziraphale studied crowley's ace legs and trans fingernails. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained aziraphale. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected crowley. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted aziraphale. "Now get your ace legs out of here before I hit you with this ribbed rock."

crowley looked jumpy, his wallet raw like a selfish, snotacular sandwich.

aziraphale could actually hear crowley's wallet shatter into 2606 pieces. Then the clever demon hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of wine would calm aziraphale's nerves tonight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
